1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate manufacturing apparatus and a substrate manufacturing method that manufacture a ball-mounted substrate by mounting balls onto a substrate, a ball-mounted substrate manufactured by such substrate manufacturing apparatus or substrate manufacturing method, and an electronic component-mounted substrate where an electronic component has been mounted on such ball-mounted substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing this type of ball-mounted substrate, a solder ball mounting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-100789 is known as a ball mounting apparatus that mounts balls onto a substrate. This solder ball mounting apparatus includes an alignment mask, which has a plurality of vacuum chucking holes formed on a vacuum chucking surface, and a moving unit that moves the alignment mask, and is constructed so as to be capable of mounting solder balls that are vacuum-chucked by the alignment mask onto connection terminals of a package. This solder ball mounting apparatus also includes a detachable plate in which a plurality of through-holes that are larger than the solder balls have been formed in the same arrangement as the vacuum chucking holes of the alignment mask, with the detachable plate being relatively movable with respect to the alignment mask. When solder balls are mounted on the connection terminals of a package using this solder ball mounting apparatus, the detachable plate is placed in contact with the vacuum chucking surface of the alignment mask, and the alignment mask and the detachable plate in this state are fitted into a solder ball vessel in which a large number of solder balls are held so as to supply the solder balls. When doing so, one solder ball will pass through each through-hole of the detachable plate to become vacuum-chucked in a vacuum chucking hole of the alignment mask, and due to the airflow drawn in through the gaps between the solder balls and the vacuum chucking holes, excess solder balls aside from the above solder ball will also be vacuum-chucked. Next, the detachable plate is moved downward to separate the detachable plate from the vacuum chucking surface of the alignment mask. When doing so, the excess solder balls described above become separated from the alignment mask due to the movement of the detachable plate and fall back into the solder ball vessel. This means that with the solder ball mounting apparatus described above, it is possible to prevent excess solder balls from being mounted on the connection terminals.